Our Love Blossoms Like A Flower
by Twilight Omega
Summary: Ever Since They've Been Born,Hannah & Holly Blossom Have Been Inseperable,The Sisters Sharing Everything Together,Working Together,Playing Together,Birthdays Together-One Day,When Holly Needs Comforting,Will They Share Another First Together ?-And If So,How Will It Change Their Relationship ?


**Our Love Blossoms Like A Flower-A Wrestling Femslash Fanfiction By Twilight Omega**

**Rating:Mature (Contains Incest)**

**Pairing:The Blossom Twins (Hannah & Holly)**

**Disclaimer:No I Dont Own Hannah,Holly Or Any Other Trademarks That May Appear In This Fanfiction,None Of The Following Events Have Ever Happened Or Ever Will Happen And I Dont Profit From This Fanfiction Either**

**Plot:Ever Since They've Been Born,Hannah & Holly Blossom Have Been Inseperable,The Sisters Sharing Everything Together,Working Together,Playing Together,Birthdays Together-One Day,When Holly Needs Comforting,Will They Share Another First Together ?-And If So,How Will It Change Their Relationship ?**

**"oh holly's gonna love these cupcakes !"**

**hannah blossom,one half of the blossom twins,was at home making cupcakes for her sister,holly,who was visiting the children at their old school they used to work at-hannah knew that holly loved cupcakes as much as she did,the twins knew everything about each other,and hannah wanted to surprise her sister by having something sweet ready for her when she got back.**

**"chocolate,strawberry and vanilla,almost as sweet as us hehe"**

**hannah knew that holly would be back soon,so she got out her mobile phone to call her sister to see if she was on her way back home yet,beacuse she wanted to share the cupcakes with her and then go upstairs and watch some cartoons with her like they love doing-eventually,holly answered her phone**

**"hey,this is holly,who's calling ?"**

**"you know who it is silly"**

**"haha yeah i know it's you hannah,lemme guess you wanna know when im going to be home right ?"**

**"yeah,we're meant to be spending the day together remember ?"**

**"yeah i know hannah,i'm just going to be slightly late,the traffic is diabolical out here"**

**traffic ?-hannah knew the school wasnt that far away from where they lived,holly shouldnt be stuck in that much traffic,unless she'd gone somewhere else or did something else as well today that hannah didnt know about,and the twins allways told one another everything**

**"what do you mean it's diabolical ? holly the school isnt that far away from us"**

**"i know that,but i had to go do something else as well,look i'll tell you about it when i get back ok hannah,i cant really talk that much now sis,traffic and all that,bye"**

**holly clicked her phone off,and hannah wondered to herself why holly would go do something without telling her about it-sure,the twins loved surprising one another,but hannah had the worst feeling that maybe holly had gone and done something she shouldnt've done-still,hannah worried far to much,so maybe she was just worrying about nothing.**

**"well,i guess i'll just put these in the fridge then and go upstairs and wait for holly"**

**hannah put the cupcakes she had been making in the twins's fridge,then walked through the corridor of the house to the stairs and slowly walked upstairs,she didnt like being alone,she'd spent most of her life around her sister,and she never wanted that to change,after all her sister meant the world to her,they did most everything together,and thats the way it should allways be,at least that's what hannah thought-she eventually got to her and holly's bedroom,and jumped onto their queen size bed,smiled and turned on the television and started watching south park.**

**"ahhhh,holly loves watching this,i wish she was here to watch it with me,i hope she gets back soon,i hate traffic"**

**hannah would try and relax on the twins's bed,tilting her head back on the pillow,sighing,she waited for her sister's return.**

**-3 hours later-**

**it had been 3 hours,and still no word from holly-hannah was relaxing upstairs still,but was getting extremely worried about her sister at this point,so she grabbed her mobile and called her sister's phone-which to her surprise sounded very near-in fact,it sounded like it was downstairs.**

**"holly,are you home ?!"**

**hannah ran downstairs,and sure enough,in the living room,there was her sister,holly,crying her eyes out-hannah immediatly ran over and hugged her sister,wondering what the hell had happened to make her sister upset.**

**"oh my god holly,why didnt you tell me you were home ? how long've you been down here crying ?"**

**"an hour,i didnt wanna bother you hannah,you sounded like you were sleeping upstairs"**

**"holly,you know you can allways count on me,whats gotten you so upset ?"**

**hannah sat down next to her sister,she wanted to know what had upset her,and she wanted to try and cheer her sister up somehow,beacuse whenever one of them was upset they'd allways cheer each other up,and it allways worked.**

**"well,when i was at the school today,i saw the kids and of course it made me happy seeing how they were growing,very happy,beacuse i knew that you and i'd played a part in them growing up"**

**"and that's what made you this upset ? seeing them grow up ?"**

**"no no hannah,it was after i'd left the school-when i left,some creep cornered me in the alleyway,he said if i didnt give him all the money i had he was going to,to,to..."**

**holly started crying uncontrollably again,and hannah immediatly realised what had happened-some freak was going to rape her sister if she didnt give him her money,and hannah was fucking angry as all hell-but right now,she needed to calm down and cheer up holly,she was all that mattered right now.**

**"oh my god holly,oh god im so sorry !-i should've gone with you,this would've never happened,oh god sis im so sorry,how did you manage to get away from him ?"**

**"one of the school staff came out and stopped him,i'd left your slice of birthday cake behind-it was one of the children there's birthday,i was bringing you home a piece of their cake,i'd allready had some-the teacher saw what was happening and scared the man off,i was shaken and crying,they calmed me down and then i went off on a drive for a while,thats why i was caught in traffic"**

**"oh god,holly im so sorry,i must seem like the most selfish sister right now,the way i talked to you earlier on the phone,im so sorry,please forgive me"**

**"hannah you didnt do anything wrong,you were worried about me,your my sister,i can never be mad at you,im glad you were worried about me,i thought you were going to be angry at me for being home late,i know how much the time we spend together means to you sis,and i didnt wanna spoil it for you"**

**hannah couldnt belive that,even after what happened to holly,all holly had thought about was making sure hannah got her time with her-it was then that hannah realised exactly what she had to do to cheer her sister up,as she stared into her eyes,she smiled at holly,and said.**

**"holly,you know your such an amazing sister,im so lucky to have been born with a great sister like you,and i promise you that we're going to make sure you forget that today ever happened,i have something for you in the fridge but you have to go upstairs first and wait whilest i get them,ok ?"**

**"ok hannah,i love surprises !"**

**the smile on holly's face made hannah knew that holly was getting happier,as she bounded up and went upstairs,hannah went into the kitchen and put the bottle of squirty cream she had used to decorate some of their cupcakes in her pocket,then grabbed the tray of cupcakes from the fridge and slowly walked upstairs with them.**

**"holly,are you in our room ?"**

**"yes i am !"**

**"good,close your eyes then otherwise it'll spoil the surprise !"**

**"ok !"**

**hannah walked into their room and put down the tray silently,then silently closed their bedroom door,put down the bottle of squirty cream beside the bed,then picked up the tray again and said to her sister.**

**"open your eyes then holly !"**

**holly opened her eyes and saw her sister standing there with a tray of their favourite,home made cupcakes,and she immediatly perked up and said.**

**"oh my god ! you made cupcakes ! yay !"**

**"yup,i wanted to surprise you beacuse i know how much you love surprises,so i made our special cupcakes for you whilest you were gone today,wanna eat them ?"**

**"of course i do !"**

**hannah smiled and sat next to her sister and sat the tray between them as they both immediatly started eating the cupcakes,them both smiling at how tasty they were,they loved cupcakes,they loved most sweet treats but cupcakes allways made them smile and happy,and seeing her sister holly happy was making hannah even more happy.**

**"oh drat,i dropped some of the cupcake down my top"**

**"silly holly,here let me help you"**

**hannah wanted an excuse to be able to take off her sister's top,and she finally had one-she slid it off,and saw the cream was by her sister's bra covered breasts-she slowly licked it off,making her sister holly giggle and cutely bite her lip,as hannah was about done licking it off,holly said.**

**"hey ! im not a cupcake you know haha,that tickles !"**

**"haha im sorry,but you wanted the cream off didnt you ? i didnt wanna see it go to waste,after all i did make them"**

**"meanie ! hehe"**

**hannah smiled at her sister,she was glad holly was cheering up,and being able to lick that off of her sister was just what she needed in order to be able to suggest the next part of the fun she had planned in order to make her sister happy.**

**"hey holly,i've got an idea-i read about this game online today whilest i was waiting for you to get home,it's a game people play where they put squirty cream on each other and then they lick it off,and they keep on doing it until the other person says to stop,then the one who said stop has to do it to the other person says stop"**

**"wow,that sounds like a weird game sis,but i guess we can play it-where did you read about it ?"**

**"online,i googled games sisters play trying to find something you and i could play together and i found it,it's called the cream game"**

**"the cream game ? funny name,ok,go ahead then hannah,i dont mind being first"**

**hannah smiled as did holly,hannah pulled back the covers so all of holly's body was showing,she then straddled her sister and grabbed the bottle of squirty cream she had by the bed.**

**"did you have that up here allready hannah ?"**

**"i bought it up incase you wanted anymore cream for your cupcakes,i know how much you like the stuff"**

**"ahhh ok"**

**hannah then slid off holly's bra,and began squirting a generous amount of cream on her sister's firm breasts,then she began to slowly lick it,starting by going slowly around one breast,seeing her sister holly bite her lip cutely as hannah licked it,she then circled upwards to the top,where the cream covered the nipple-hannah sensually licked it off,then went to work on the other breast,getting the same cute reaction from her sister holly,who was obviously enjoying it,but beacuse she thought this was a game,and not hannah's way of seducing her sister,she didnt want to loose the game to hannah this quickly-once hannah was finished with holly's breasts,she smiled at her sister and said.**

**"hmmmmm,you didnt say stop yet holly,you ready for more ?"**

**"of course i am,i never lose a game to you hannah !"**

**holly was right,the amount of games they'd played,even video games,holly had won,but she would lose this one-hannah pulled down holly's jeans,as well as her thong,leaving her sister naked-she noticed holly blushed,as hannah once again covered her breasts in cream,and went to work on them,slowly licking the cream off,seeing holly bite her lip again spurred hannah on to make her sister enjoy this,as she finished off holly's breasts,enjoying every moment of it,she then slid down her body and covered her sister's delicious looking pussy in cream,then began to work on it,hungrily,she devoured the cream,but kept on licking,holly at this point was enjoying hannah's tounge inside of her so much she didnt think to say stop,and soon,hannah had gotten moans out of holly,she knew that holly was begining to enjoy it a lot more then she was when hannah started the 'game',and as holly was about to climax,she finally said.**

**"stop,stop hannah,please,before i cum,stop"**

**hannah stopped,beacuse she knew now it was holly's turn,and soon enough,holly would be hers-she knew earlier on,that in order to make her sister happy forever,in order to protect her,she had to be with her,she had to make her sister realise that not only are they sisters,but they're lovers as well-hannah wanted her sister in the baddest way,she knew a lot've people would view it as wrong,as incest,but she didnt care-all she cared about was making holly happy,and to do that,she had to have holly all to herself.**

**"well well well looks like you finally lost a game to me holly haha,well now it's your turn to do it to me"**

**"meanie ! haha,im going to beat you you know"**

**"we'll see holly,we'll see-you enjoyed that game though,didnt you"**

**"yeah,that was really nice"**

**hannah smiled as she traded positions with her sister holly,who proceeded to remove hannah's top from her,as well as her bra,then she grabbed the bottle of squirty cream and poured very generous amounts on hannah's breasts,hannah thought to herself.**

**'hmmmmmm,i bet she's going to enjoy this,but not as much as im going to'**

**holly put down the bottle,then started to lick one of hannah's breasts,hannah immediatly started to feel extremely horny,but she couldnt let her sister win this early,even if this wasnt a game,she needed to hold out-holly did exactly the same as hannah,starting out licking around the bottom,then circling up to the nipple,licking all the cream off of it,hannah at this point bit her lip cutely just like holly did,holly then went to work on hannah's other breast,and once again hannah had to hold in a moan,eventually holly finished her breast,and then said to her sister.**

**"i will beat you know you,you cant last longer then i did,im better at games then you hannah"**

**"no way you gonna beat me holly"**

**holly wanted to beat her sister,and so she took off hannah's jeans and her thong,and did exactly as hannah did,she covered hannah's breasts again with the cream,and eagerly licked them,this time getting moans from hannah,but she didnt get any stops-once she was done with her breasts,holly covered hannah's pussy with the cream,and as soon as she did,hannah began moaning even more,she wanted this so badly,her sister eating her pussy,it felt so good to her-when holly was finished with the cream,just like hannah did to her,she kept eating her sister out,trying to make her sister say stop so she could beat her.**

**"ahhhhh fuckkkk holly,i think im gonna cummmmmm,ahhh goddddd"**

**hannah tried holding out,but she couldnt any longer-she climaxed in her sister's mouth,and holly swallowed it all,and she licked her lips as well,seemingly enjoying it-she then looked at hannah and said.**

**"Mmmmmmmm,that was tasty,just like the cream was-i wanted to beat you though"**

**"haha,i won didnt i"**

**"yes,ya meanie !"**

**"haha,i get my prize now"**

**"what pr-"**

**hannah pounced her sister holly,and proceeded to hungrily,passionatly make out with her,holly didnt try to push hannah off of her,beacuse at this point,hannah's 'game' had worked it's magic and now holly enjoyed the intimacy,as hannah's tounge coiled around her own,she felt her hands sliding to her sister's breasts,as hannah's hands slid to her sister's ass,groping it,caressing it,squeezing it,the two lay there,kissing and fondling one another,for what seemed like a blissful eternity to them,but what was in actual fact 2 hours-by the time the lovestruck sisters finally seperated,they lay next to one another,exhausted,both smiling.**

**"My prize,holly,is you-i wanna be with you forever sis,i wanna make sure your never unhappy again,and i realised today to do that,we have to be together romantically,we have to be more then sisters,we have to be lovers-i love you,with all my heart and soul,and i hope you feel the same way"**

**"after all we just did,after i swallowed your cum,after i just had my first time with a girl with you,how could i not feel the same way hannah-of course we can be together,but what about what everyone else is going to say,they're going to call us incestous lesbians"**

**"who cares,our love will get us through it,i promise you holly,with all my heart,i'll allways be here for you,not only as your sister,but as your lover,and one day,even if it takes forever,they'll accept our love"**

**"even if they dont,as long as i have you in my life,as my sis and my lover,i'll be happy forever,beacuse with you,im allways happy"**

**both hannah and holly smiled,as they passionatly made out one more time before falling asleep in one another's arms,the twins were both happy,and hannah,most of all,was happy she was with her sister-and of course,they lived happily ever after.**


End file.
